


Under the mistletoe

by Realsonichungergames



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realsonichungergames/pseuds/Realsonichungergames
Summary: Christmas one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE FROM THE U.S! Okay for real though this is a cheesy plot but I need to do it... FOR SHIYUKI!!! (Shiemi x Yukio and yes I made up the ship name up) also one for MikaYuu! Yes it will be two stories in one. 
> 
> No they are not in the same universe and I need to start writing more MikaYuu one-shots or make a story... later though. #Realsonichungergamesisalazybitch 
> 
> Let's get that trending! XD Now on with the story!!!!

 Shiemi blew on her hot chocolate as she sat next to her crush Yukio. The Okumura twins hosted a Christmas party for the holiday. She sighed as she looked at Yukio. Shiemi promised herself that she'll confess to him one day. Yukio got up and looked at her with a smile.

"Shiemi... um... let's go have some dinner." Yukio softly smiled at her as he grabbed her hand. Shiemi blushed as she followed Yukio. She hold him hand making Yukio blush as they walked to the dining room.

  Rin was watching from afar as he looked for something to get them to kiss. Bon was just watching the demon as he took a sip of hot chocolate. "Rin what are you looking for?" The tan teen asked as Rin got out a mistletoe. Bon's eyes widened as he figured out the demon's plan. "So Bon do you want to help me?"

  Yukio and Shiemi walked though the hallway into the dining room. Izumo and Shima snicked as Konenomaru looked at the ceiling pointing the two to look up. A mistletoe was above them making the two blush. Shura laughed as she high-fived Rin who was next to her. The older yet shorter twin gave his brother a thumbs up.

Yukio glared at him before looking at a flustered Shiemi covering her face. He smiled at her gently getting her hands away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. **(A/N: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Okay carry on)** Shiemi felt her world go blank as she kissed him back without hesitation. Rin yelled out "YES! FINALLY!" which made Bon kiss him to shut up. Yukio and Shiemi parted away looking at Bon and Rin. Yukio got triggered because one he never want his brother to date anyone and two he was super overprotect of him.

Bon gulped physically before running out of the room as Yukio chased him down. After all that and Rin explaining he was dating Bon of all people behind everyone's back. Yukio was still triggered before Shiemi kissed him again calming him down as the other accepting the gay couple. Now Shiemi and Bon have to do something special for the Okumura twins on their birthday two (or three depending where you live) days later.

**MEANWHILE IN A PARALLEL UNIVERSE (Seraph of the end universe)**

 Yuichiro sighed as he laid on his bed look out his window. It was Christmas and Yuu was happy with his new family but inside he was depressed. Why you may ask? Well he missed his only family no... boyfriend Mikaela. They found each other in battle but on different sides. The battles between humans and vampires didn't stop them from seeing each other in a while. Yuu will escape his room to meet the blonde to kiss and chat about their lives.

 Mika still thinks that Yuu's friends were using him which Yuu denied a lot of times. Yuu sighed again hearing a knock on his window. He shot up and climbed down to open the window. He grabbed his sword along the way. He opened the window latch making whatever was trying to get in the room fall in. Yuu screamed before getting caught off by Mika. Mika was wearing his usual uniform but he was wearing a.. Santa hat?

  "Calm down Yuu-chan. It's just me." Mika spoke softly trying to heard footsteps coming to the room. He can't hear anything which he took that he was clear but he won't let his guard down just yet. He let go of Yuu as he hold up a mistletoe over their heads. Yuu blushed making Mika smile as Yuu kissed him **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. This couple is so canon! Moving on)**.

 "Miss me?" Mika asked making Yuu blush before he answered. "Yes I did Mika. And why are you wearing a Santa hat?" Yuu asked giggling. Mika sighed knowing Yuu was gonna laugh at him just for wearing it. "It's Christmas. I thought you knew that Yuu-chan or are you really that stupid?" Mika smirked as Yuu got offended by the blonde's words. Yuu huffed and crossed his arms looking away from the vampire pouting.

 Mika sighed as he hugged Yuu taking his Santa hat revealing a small teddy bear. "I'm sorry Yuu-chan. You know I didn't mean it." Mika gave him the stuffed bear as Yuu hugged him back smiling. "I know Mika." Yuu kissed him again as he climbed up to his bed, Mika quickly following.

 Mika and Yuu cuddled together with the bear in Yuu's arms as Yuu drifted to sleep making Mika smile. He never knew how cute he was but he needed to leave right now before anyone sees him or Krul founds out he was missing. Mika slipped out of his lover's arms, kissing his forehead, and putting a box down on the desk with a note. He climbed out the window and closed it.

 Yuu woke up early missing Mika's warmth as he sighed. He climbed down from his bed and got changed into his military uniform. He looked at his desk seeing a small black box, he walked to it and picked up the note. _'はい、そうです'_ Yuu smiled as softly whisper to answered his boyfriend's question.

_'はい、します百夜ミカエラ'_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> はい、そうです: Yuichiro Hyakuya will you marry me?
> 
> はい、します 百夜ミカエラ: Yes I will Mikaela Hyakuya
> 
> I hope these are the correct translation. I'm so happy for how it turned out! :3 I hope all you liked it and yes Mika proposed to Yuu. Also once again MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ALL OF YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!!


End file.
